Swing
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: Happy Birthday to Ginny! And she's getting a lovely surprise present from Colin. ;) ((CG))


**A/N: ** My second favorite ship with Ginny in it! *dances around* Colin/Ginny is very nice. I hope my fic is okay. *loffs*

**Swing **

By VirtualFaerie

"Oh come on, Colin! Tell me where we're going," said Ginny, walking blindly, her eyes covered with a black blindfold. Her only guidance was Colin's hand on her back.

"No way," Colin said firmly, taking her other hand. "This is going to be a _surprise_, meaning that I'm not going to tell you. Get it, sweets?"

Ginny stuck her lower lip out. "But it's my birthday! You have to tell me!"

Colin shook his head. "It's your birthday, that's why I'm _not_ telling you. It's part of you present. Now calm down, we're almost there." He guided her around the corner of the castle, leading her to a grassy area bordered by the Forbidden Forest.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ginny, her hands itching to reach up and tear off the blindfold. 

"Almost," said Colin, drumming his fingers on her back, trying to get her to relax.

Ginny muttered. "This is so unfair. I want to know what it is. You know how I hate not knowing things."

Colin laughed. "It's not unfair, it's a surprise. Gods, Ginny, weren't you properly educated on surprises while you were younger? I mean…come on."

"In my house, most surprises are unwelcome, considering they usually have something to do with something that the twins made. So, normally, surprises aren't good things," Ginny said, clutching at Colin's arm as she stepped into a dip in the ground.

"Ah, well, I suppose that's true," said Colin thoughtfully, holding onto her tightly to keep her from falling. "But it doesn't matter," he said, as they neared the edge of the forest. "We're here."

"Ooh!" Ginny's hands reached up to pull the mask off, but Colin caught them quickly.

"Be patient! Just because we're here doesn't mean you get to take it off," Colin said grinning, pulling her hands away from her face.

"Damn. You're evil, you know that, Creevey?" Ginny mumbled, a faint smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"You've said so before. But I bet you won't think I'm evil after you see your surprise…"

"What is it?! Colin, you are taking too long, one more minute and I might have to hurt you," said Ginny, grabbing onto his arm. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay," Colin kicked some branches away from a spot in-between two trees, clearing them out of the way. Then he reached around Ginny's head and untied the blindfold deftly, folding it up in his hands. Ginny's eyes were closed. "You can open them," he said softly, watching her eyelashes come off of her cheeks, her large brown eyes widening as she took in the sight before her.

"Colin!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms. "It's wonderful!" she said, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly before taking off. Colin caught a faint whiff of her shampoo and let his eyes close for a moment.

He turned to look at Ginny, who had climbed onto the one-seat swing that Colin had constructed in between the two trees. He had gotten vines to grow along the top of the ropes, and had made sure the wood he used for the seat was relatively smooth. "You like it?" he asked, smiling.

"I love it!" she said beaming at him. "This is the best birthday present!" She pushed her feet against the ground, swinging slowly. "Come push me?"

The corner of Colin's mouth turned up in a smile. "O'course," he said, walking around the swing to stand behind her. He planted his hands firmly on her hips and pushed. She swung up higher and then came back down. He pushed her up again, letting his hands linger on her for a second longer than necessary, almost getting knocked over backwards as she came back. 

She twisted in the swing and looked back at him, smiling brightly, her cheeks flushed. "Colin, I love this so much. You have no idea how much a present like this means to me. It's _way_ better than anything else I've gotten." 

Colin grinned. "I'm glad you like it so much."

Ginny jumped off, landing in a crouch. "Come on, you get on and let me push you."

"What?" asked Colin, surprised. "No, no, this is your day, I want you to ride."

"Aww," Ginny pouted. "Please."

Colin shook his head.

She frowned for a moment, studying the ground, then her eyes lit up with mischief as she looked back up at him. "How about we ride it together?" she asked slowly.

"Together?" Colin fought to keep his voice from squeaking and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes," said Ginny, nodding. "You go ahead and sit, and I'll sit in your lap. Good?" she asked watching his face carefully. "You don't mind do you?" she asked hesitantly. 

Colin's eyebrows shot up. "No, no, of course I don't mind." He walked over to the swing and sat down, wrapping his fingers around the ropes. He looked up, eyeing the branches the ropes were attached to warily. "Do you think it's safe for us to both be on it at the same time? You don't think it will break will you?"

Ginny feigned hurt. "Are you trying to tell me something, Colin?"  
  


"What? No, I was just…I'm…" fumbled Colin, taking his hands off of the ropes and waving them wilding. "I...."

Ginny laughed. "I was just playing, Colin. I know what you mean." She walked back to the swing and sat down in Colin's lap carefully, tightening her hands around the ropes. Colin wrapped one arm around her waist and held onto the rope with the other.

"You ready?" he asked, pushing his feet on the ground.

"Yeah," Ginny breathed, scooting back closer to him. Colin closed his eyes and swallowed painfully, pulling her flush against him with his arm. He pushed off of the ground and sent them into a slow swing, pushing off lightly every time they went back down, increasing the height of their swings.

The higher they got, the more he tightened his arm around Ginny, not wanting her to fall.

"Relax, Colin," said Ginny lightly after his arm had tensed around her. "I'm not going to fall so easily."

"Yeah, well, you never know," said Colin, gruffly.

Ginny giggled and leaned her head back against his shoulder, turning her eyes up to his face. "You're so goofy sometimes."

"It's not goofy to want you not to fall," said Colin, frustrated, looking down at her smiling face.

Ginny grinned and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. "And cute. You're cute when you're being goofy too," she told him.

Colin rolled his eyes upwards. "Gods help us."

"I'm being serious! I meant it…" she said, turning her eyes away from his face nervously.

She started slipping in his lap, and he wound his arm around her tighter, bringing her back up closer to him. "Yeah, well, you're pretty cute when you're flustered," said Colin. Neither of them noticed as their swing got slower and slower.

Ginny turned on Colin's lap with his help, so that her legs went around his sides. "Oh, I am?" 

Colin nodded solemnly. "Quite. And lots of the time when you aren't flustered too." He rested his hands on her hips. Ginny smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. Colin startled slightly, then moved his hands down to the small of her back, kissing her lightly. Ginny wound her arms around his neck and wove her fingers into his hair, stroking at it slowly.

"Mmm," Ginny murmured against his mouth, trying to press closer to him. Colin tightened his hold on her, cradling her to his chest. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and let it trace along the opening of her mouth lightly. Ginny moaned quietly and parted her lips; Colin took advantage and pushed his tongue inside of her mouth.

Ginny leaned up against him, setting them off balance, making Colin fall out of the swing backwards, dragging Ginny along with them.

"Oof," Colin let out as he hit the ground. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, feeling Ginny's weight on top of him. He looked to her and saw her wince, pushing herself up on her hands.

She looked at him apologetically, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Oopsies."

Colin laughed and pulled her back to him, claiming her lips with his possessively. 


End file.
